Verdades escondidas
by supercar207
Summary: como decirle a la persona que amas tus sentimientos, especialmente si va a irse de tu vida pronto PRECUELA DE "VIAJE AL INTEIOR DE LOS SUEÑOS DE UNA ESPONJA"


Verdades ocultas.

Hola soy Bob Esponja,tengo 19 años que tiene muchos amigos, Patricio Estrella, mi mejor amigo,se que es un idiota y todo eso, pero realmente es fiel a sus amigos, tengo a Calamardo, es un gruñón sin remedio, pero es genial, un talentoso músico y pintor, tengo a muchas personas en mi vida, pero hay una persona que me importa más que nadie,mi mejor amiga, Arenita Mejillas, pero yo siento algo mucho más profundo por ella, yo la amo con toda mi alma, la amo desde que la conocí y ella me salvó de la almeja gigante, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y cada día que pasa siento que es más hermosa, tan sólo ver sus ojos, su rostro entero, se que ella no cree que es hermosa, pero lo dice solo porque no ve lo que yo veo, ella es hermosa, si tan sólo pudiera decirle que me gusta, pero nunca podría hacerlo, además de que creo que ella esta enamorada de Larry la langosta, el sujeto más fuerte de Fondo de Bikini, sin contar que soy un idiota, sin talento, debilucho y algo grosero, no tengo oportunidad con ella, eso hace que sufra mucho, puesto que la veo a diario ahora que toma clases para conducir conmigo, la veo siempre, la veo siempre desde abajo, me siento una cucaracha junto a ella, un día organizaron un baile y la invité un día antes del baile.

— A-A- Arenita, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?.

Ella sonrió, lo cual causó que yo le sonriera de vuelta.

— Claro que sí, Bob, después de todo no tengo pareja .

Ese día estaba realmente feliz, el día siguiente me arreglé y cuando vi a Arenita casi me desmayo, se veía deslumbrante, se veía mejor que con ese traje enorme que siempre usaba.

Ese día bailamos mucho y al salir nos sentamos a platicar, yo necesitaba abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la amaba, pero me sentía demasiado cobarde así que simplemente fui acercando mi mano a la suya y la tomé, su mano era cálida y suave, ella me miró a los ojos y yo la miré a ella, ella soltó mi mano y me dejó solo, mientras que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y eran absorbidas por mi cuerpo de esponja de celulosa, lo había arruinado.

— Bueno, tal vez Arenita y yo no seamos el uno para el otro.- dije con tristeza.

Los días posteriores a ese incidente me sentía totalmente solo, Patricio estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole ojitos a Mindy, Calamardo estaba muy ocupado haciendo una de sus estúpidas pinturas y Arenita...bueno, ella no me hablaba, me sentía como un bicho, un idiota, pero no me rendí y poco a poco le volví a hablar a Arenita, pronto volvimos a ser tan unidos como antes, ella me miraba como siempre y yo la miraba exactamente igual, sonriendole siempre que la veía y disfrutando cada momento con ella, hasta que llegó el peor día de mi vida.

Estaba trabajando, estábamos en domingo asi que Calamardo, Patricio y Don Cangrejo estábamos cuando Arenita llegó y dijo.

— Chicos, me tendré que ir de Fondo de Bikini. — dijo.

Todos se miraron algo tristes, pero le dijeron.

— Bueno, es por una razón, que te vaya genial y nunca nos olvides. — dijo Patricio

— Sí, nunca nos olvides. — dijo Don Cangrejo.

— Me da igual. — dijo Calamardo, "efusivamente"

Yo salí corriendo de la cocina, me planté frente a Arenita y le dije. — QUÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉ, NO PUEDES IRTE ARENITA, TE NECESITAMOS AQUÍ.

— Bob, que te sucede, tranquilizate, no te portes como un cretino. — dijo Arenita, ligeramente enojada.

— No me tranquilizaré hasta que digas que nunca te iras, dímelo. — le dije, bastante molesto.

Ella me empujó y me dijo. — Que demonios te sucede, inútil, estas actuando como un idiota. — me gritó.

Yo le rogué de rodillas que no se fuera, las lágrimas llenaban mi rostro y le pedía con toda mi alma que no se fuera pero ella no dijo nada, sabía que se había terminado, iba a irse para siempre de mi vida, eso era una causa perdida así que me levanté y le dije. — Pues, que te vaya muy bien.— me aleje de ella y susurré en voz muy baja. — ¿Por qué? Si yo te quiero tanto.—

Unos días después de el anuncio llegó el día en el que Arenita se fue de Fondo de Bikini, ella se fue, no si antes despedirse de todos y cuando llegó a mi, yo no la miraba a los ojos y ella me besó en la frente y se fue, llevándose a mi felicidad con ella, lo qe causó que yo cayera de rodillas y llorara y gritara de tristeza, se había ido y nunca le dije eso, la verdad, que yo la amo.


End file.
